Perceptions of Reality
by BlaineSadist
Summary: In the aftermath of the break up, Kurt gets a visit in a dream that causes him to reevaluate his recent choices. AU after The Break Up. Written for the Klaine Big Bang. Complete.


Title: Perceptions of Reality  
Author: rosesparks23  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 16,198  
Summary: In the aftermath of the break up, Kurt gets a visit in a dream that causes him to reevaluate his recent choices. AU after The Break Up  
Author's Note: Written for the Klaine Big Bang. Beta'd by Chelya. Artwork by bluefire986.

* * *

"I'm so depressed, I haven't even sung in the shower since Nationals," Finn said, leaning back on the couch. Before Kurt or Rachel could respond, there was a knock at the door. Kurt went to go answer it and was greeted by a very large bouquet of flowers.

The person holding the flowers moved them out of the way and said, "Surprise!"

Kurt Hummel could not believe his eyes. His boyfriend was currently standing at the door of his New York City apartment. Of all the people that could have knocked on the door at nearly eight o'clock on a Friday night, he definitely did not expect it to be his boyfriend who lived in Ohio.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "What – ah?!" The boys embraced each other with wide smiles on each of their faces. "This is amazing but I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks."

"I know," Blaine responded, handing the flowers over to Kurt. "I just couldn't wait any longer. I missed you too much."

"I miss you too. It's so good to see you," Kurt said before Blaine leaned in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long as Rachel had at some point come up to Blaine and Kurt. Honestly, Kurt had forgotten that Rachel and Finn were still there. He had gotten too caught up in the moment with his boyfriend.

"Blaine I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much," Rachel said, pulling Blaine away from Kurt and into a hug.

"Hi," Blaine responded cheerfully. Then he noticed Finn standing off to the side. "Finn. What—what are you doing here?" As far as Blaine knew, Finn was supposed to be at boot camp. Why was he in New York?

"I'm not really sure at the moment," Finn said awkwardly, "but it's good to see you."

"Oh this is fantastic. We're all together. Here," Rachel said excitedly. "It's just like the good old days."

"Blaine, we're going to Callbacks, you have to come with us," Kurt said, enthusiastically.

"Callbacks?" Blaine asked, curiously. Why would Kurt want him to go with him to a call back?

"Yeah, it's this karaoke bar where all of these NYADA students go and there's an open mike and it will be perfect," Kurt explained.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be awesome. Are you guys just leaving?" Blaine was truly hoping to spend some alone time with Kurt, but he just couldn't say no to going with the whole group.

"Yeah, we were actually going to be leaving in a few minutes. It's a good thing you came when you did, otherwise you might have missed us," Kurt said. "Why don't you come put your stuff in my room and then we can get going?"

"That'd be great," Blaine said, picking up his small suitcase. Blaine followed Kurt to his bedroom. Although it was in New York, it still reminded Blaine of Kurt's bedroom in Ohio. The décor itself was slightly different, but it was all things that were certainly in Kurt's taste and things that Blaine would have expected to find in Kurt's bedroom back in Ohio. As Blaine looked around the room, he could tell that Kurt hadn't changed since moving to New York. Blaine carefully set his suitcase against the wall so he wouldn't disturb anything in Kurt's room.

"Did you want to change at all? Just after traveling?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I changed at the airport. I can just wear this."

"Ok. I just want to put these in a vase before we leave. Is that ok?" Kurt said, indicating the lovely bouquet of flowers Blaine had bought him that were still in his hands.

"Of course. I got them especially for you."

"Thank you. Even though you really didn't have to get flowers. Showing up in New York was present enough," Kurt said before leaning close and giving Blaine another kiss. That was the one thing he truly missed about Ohio. Of course he missed his family and some of his friends from high school, but more than anything, Kurt missed being able to kiss his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled. "It was nothing," he said, following Kurt back to the kitchen.

"Well I still appreciate it," Kurt replied as he dug a vase out from one of the cabinets. He filled the vase with water and cut the stems off the flowers to make everything fit in the vase perfectly. Once it was done, Kurt set the vase on the kitchen table and took a step back to admire it. "They look lovely."

Blaine just smiled at the appreciation from his boyfriend. The fact that he was able to make Kurt so happy meant the world to him.

"You guys ready?" Kurt asked Finn and Rachel, who had taken seats on the couch while they presumably waited for Kurt and Blaine.

"We've been ready. We were just waiting for you two," Rachel responded.

"Perfect. Let's get going," Kurt said, leading the way out of the apartment.

It turned out that Callbacks wasn't that far from Kurt and Rachel's apartment, so the group of four simply walked over, which gave Kurt and Blaine plenty of time to catch up.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked Blaine. Finn and Rachel were absorbed in their own conversation.

"Good. Just trying to keep up with everything from school."

"Yeah, there can be a lot going on senior year," Kurt remembered. His senior year had been so hectic between glee club, classes, and all of the other drama surrounding it.

"Yeah and then I joined a bunch of clubs after you left," Blaine said.

"Oh?" Kurt was surprised. For as long as he had known Blaine, Blaine had dedicated himself to all things in the performing arts. Glee club, his performances at theme parks, and the school musical seemed to eat up all of his time.

"I just wanted a change. Something different," Blaine explained, leaving out that the reason he joined so many clubs in the first place was to keep himself occupied now that Kurt was living ten hours away from him. "I'm still doing glee club and planning on doing the musical. I've just been doing some more stuff besides that."

"That's really good though. Colleges look for that kind of stuff. It was really hard when I was filling out my college applications because I hadn't done any of those things. I had barely anything to put down."

"But you still got a fantastic internship."

"I guess," Kurt agreed. "But it still would have been nice to go to NYADA. You know. The top performing arts school in the country. Even if I didn't go, it would have been nice to just say I was good enough to get in."

"But you are super talented," Blaine pointed out.

"Apparently not enough for NYADA," Kurt grumbled.

"Well, it's their loss."

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled. "But I think I'm over that. Like you said, I have a good internship that I am really enjoying, so I really can't complain that much."

"Not really," Blaine agreed. "So it's been good in New York?"

"It's been amazing. It'll be better next year. I can't wait until you're here with me."

"Yeah," Blaine said, forcing a smile. _If you still want me to come here next year_, Blaine thought.

* * *

The group of four entered the bar and scoped out a table in the back. Finn and Rachel went to get drinks while Kurt and Blaine held the table. Finn and Rachel came back, gave Kurt and Blaine their drinks, and went back to the conversation they were having earlier. Kurt and Blaine had been too busy with their own conversation to pay too much attention to Finn and Rachel. They had to catch up just like Kurt and Blaine.

"You ok?" Kurt asked as the NYADA student continued to play on the piano. "You seem a little…" Kurt trailed off, unsure of the right word to use. Ever since Blaine got there, Kurt had felt that Blaine seemed just a little bit off.

"Oh, I'm great," Blaine replied instantly. "It's just—it was a rough flight. I had a middle seat because I booked the ticket so last minute." Blaine could only hope that Kurt would believe the lie.

"Well I, for one, am glad you did. It's our first night out in New York. We'll never forget this," Kurt said, unaware of how true that statement would become later.

"I'm going to sing," Rachel announced before walking up to the stage with Brody. The pair sang _Give Your Heart a Break_ by Demi Lovato. Kurt and Blaine applauded enthusiastically with the rest of the audience. Finn on the other hand, still applauded, just not as enthusiastically. Kurt and Blaine figured that it was because Finn just had to watch his ex-girlfriend that he obviously still had feelings for sing a duet with another guy.

"Oh my God you guys, its so amazing singing up there," Rachel gushed when she got over to the table where Blaine, Kurt, and Finn sat. "You have to sing your _Sweeny Todd_ mega-medley." Rachel directed the last sentence at Kurt, knowing how amazing that medley was.

"And risk a six page spread? I don't think so," Kurt replied. "' intern sings without warming up'."

"I wanna sing something," Blaine said, interrupting Kurt.

"…Pascal," Kurt finished, not quite realizing that Blaine had said something.

"How was I? Was I good?" Rachel asked Finn, now focusing all of her attention on her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah," Finn replied.

Blaine walked up nervously to the piano, still not sure if he was ready to do this. Regardless though, Blaine knew he had to do it. There was just something he had to say and the only way he could think of to say it was through song.

"Um," Blaine said hesitantly. "Hi everyone. I, um, I want to sing a song that's very special to me. This is a song I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life. Um, so Kurt this is for you."

Blaine played the first few chords of the song and Kurt knew immediately what he was going to sing. It was _their _song. The first song that Blaine had ever sung to Kurt. The song that had made Kurt fall for Blaine. The song that Blaine would still sing and hum all the time because it reminded him of Kurt. The song that meant the world to both of them.

As Kurt listened he realized that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. _Teenage Dream_ was a happy song. It was supposed to remind both boys of the good times. Tonight, it felt different, and Kurt was really starting to get worried. Why was Blaine singing it this way? He had just bought a plane ticket last minute to come and visit Kurt and now he was singing this. It just didn't make any sense.

* * *

After another hour at Callbacks, Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Blaine decided they had had enough. The group left the karaoke bar and headed towards a park where each couple had a chance to just talk and be by themselves. Each person had spent most of the night absorbed with their boyfriend or girlfriend, but it still hadn't been enough. And Kurt knew that he had to ask Blaine what was up with that song.

"So that was," Kurt began, searching for the right word, "moving."

Blaine nodded in response, but didn't say anything. He just had no idea what he was even supposed to say in a situation like this. He knew what was coming and that didn't make it any easier.

"So, I guess I'm wondering why that was," Kurt admitted and hoping that would prompt Blaine to answer his earlier question honestly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well, I, uh, I really missed you." He really, truly hoped that that answer would be enough to appease Kurt.

"I missed you too," Kurt responded, knowing there was more to it. "And I'm really glad you're here. But you've been so emotional and weirdly sad. Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong."

The couple stopped walking and stared at each other. Kurt waited nervously while Blaine worked up the courage to be open and honest with Kurt. After a moment, Blaine finally decided that it was now or never. He had to be honest with Kurt. "I was with someone," Blaine admitted quietly.

Kurt felt the tears pool in his eyes and he stared at Blaine trying to take in what he had just said. There was no way he could have heard that right, but Blaine's words just kept repeating in his head.

"It was Sebastian, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, quickly, trying to keep his anger under control. He could lose it later when he was alone, but not now. Now, he had to try and keep it together.

"No it wasn't. It wasn't Sebastian, but it doesn't—it didn't mean anything. It was just a hook up, ok?" Blaine pleaded, hoping that Kurt would understand.

"But who was it?" Kurt asked again, struggling more than ever to maintain a steady and calm voice.

"It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt. What matters is that I was by myself. I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there," Blaine explained, trying to control himself. He didn't want to completely break down in front of Kurt, but as each second ticked by, it was getting harder to do. "And I was lonely. And I'm—I'm really sorry."

"And you don't think that I've been lonely?" Kurt asked hotly. "You don't think that I've had temptations? But I didn't act on them because I knew what it meant. I-I-It meant something horrible and awful and—"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine repeated, hoping and praying that Kurt would just accept his apology. He knew he screwed up, but he just hoped that everything could be all right between them. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am."

Kurt couldn't do this anymore. He turned away from Blaine and started walking quickly in the opposite direction. He put a hand to his mouth, hoping he could muffle the sobs that were sure to come. Now that he was away from Blaine, he could at least let the tears fall.

The subway ride home went in a blur. If Kurt were thinking straight, he would have helped Blaine get back to the apartment, but things were different now. Blaine cheated on him and he was angry and he had every right to be.

* * *

"Dad?" Kurt asked, sniffling a bit.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Burt heard the sniffling and immediately knew something was up. People don't just call their parents in tears for nothing.

"Dad, Blaine and I—" Kurt stopped. He couldn't even bring himself to say what had happened. He still was trying to process what had happened.

"Blaine and you what?" Burt asked, growing more concerned. Had something happened between them?

"We broke up," Kurt said softly. Actually saying it out loud made it actually feel real. At least before, he could pretend that it was all some crazy nightmare, but now, it was different.

"What?" Burt must have heard wrong. There was no way Kurt and Blaine would have broken up. That just wasn't possible.

"It's over," Kurt said, tears slipping out again. "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" The last Burt had known, the two were still inseparable, even if they were now living ten hours apart. Now though, they were broken up for some reason.

"Blaine cheated. He fucking cheated on me."

That was certainly not the answer Burt was expecting. He was expecting to hear something along the lines of "the distance got to be to much", but definitely not cheating, and from Blaine, too. He had always seemed like such a charming, respectful boy. Apparently Burt, and Kurt and probably most of the people that had known Blaine, were wrong.

Burt felt himself get angry. He wanted revenge because no one should be able to hurt his son like that. He forced himself to at least appear calm for Kurt. Kurt didn't need any more anger. Kurt was already frustrated and angry enough as it was. He didn't need to feed off of any one else's negative energy.

"I know it's hard, Kurt. But you did the right thing. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I just can't believe he actually cheated. I thought our relationship meant something. I tried, Dad. I really tried. But now, it seems like none of it mattered. It's like he didn't even care."

"I'm sure he cared, Kurt. But he's a human and he makes mistakes. And unfortunately for him, that mistake lost him a great relationship."

"But why did he even do it in the first place? I don't get it," Kurt said through sobs.

"I don't know why he did it, and you may never know."

"I just—I just can't believe it's all over. All because he cheated. I've been in New York for a month and he cheats on me. It's like he couldn't wait for me to be gone."

"I'm really sorry that it all ended this way, Kurt. I really am."

"Me too," Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, you're going to get through this, I promise. You are going to find a nice guy that treats you right."

"How are you so calm about all of this?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Kurt, believe me. I am angry. But me being angry is not going to help you. Right now, I just want you to relax for the next couple of days. Don't worry about anyone but yourself."

"Ok."

"Spend some time with Rachel. Explore New York."

"Ok."

"Just—Just take it easy, kiddo. You'll get through this."

"I'll try. Thanks, dad."

"You are welcome, Kurt. You can call me any time."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone, not really feeling a whole lot better than he did before he made the call. He crawled further under his blankets and curled up, hoping some sleep would make him feel better.

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up," a voice said.

Kurt groaned and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep. It had been a long couple of days, dealing with all of the drama that had unfolded since Blaine came to visit. Kurt was perfectly comfortable in his bed and after all that had happened, he deserved to remain like this. Whoever wanted him could wait.

"Kurt," the voice said again.

Finally, giving in, Kurt rolled over and opened his eyes, wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait a few more hours.

"Kurt?"

Kurt stared at the person standing next to his bed. He had to still be dreaming. There was no other explanation for it. "Wait. Rory?" Kurt asked confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Ireland."

"I am in Ireland. You're dreaming right now," Rory explained, calmly.

"And you are in my dreams because?" Kurt asked. This was just too weird. Rory was not only in his dream, but was admitting that Kurt was dreaming.

"Because I have to show you something."

"Ok. I really need to not eat ice cream before I go to bed," Kurt decided. Now that Kurt knew that it was all a dream, he didn't feel any guilt when he turned over, fully intent on going back to sleep.

"Kurt, this is important," Rory insisted.

"Look, Rory. No offense, but it's been a long couple of days, I just want to sleep. Come back in a few days."

"I know what happened. That's why I'm here," Rory explained.

"Wait?" Kurt asked, rolling over and sitting up to look at Rory. "What do you mean you know what happened?"

"I know that Blaine came to visit you last weekend. He told you that he was with someone and you broke up with him," Rory said bluntly.

"How do you even know that?" Kurt asked quietly. It hadn't even been a week. Sure it had been on Facebook, but Kurt didn't think Rory even paid that close attention to what was happening in Lima anymore. Plus, other than changing his relationship status, Kurt had been avoiding Facebook just so people wouldn't bug him about what happened.

"That's not important."

"What do you mean that's not important? Of course it's important. You show up here, interrupt my dreams, and you say it's not important?"

"It's not important right now. Right now, I have to show you some things," Rory said extending his hand.

"Rory, look. Now's not really a good time. How about in a few days or something?" Kurt suggested. He hadn't even wanted to go to work the past few days and now Rory wanted him to go on some grand adventure. No thank you.

"This can't wait, Kurt," Rory insisted, still keeping his hand extended.

"But—" Kurt tried to protest, but he was cut off by Rory again.

"Kurt, you need to do this," Rory repeated.

"Fine," Kurt said after a moment before reluctantly reaching out and taking Rory's hand.

* * *

Instantly, Kurt felt a rush of cold air. He blinked and realized that he was no longer standing in his bedroom in New York. Moreover, he was still in his pajamas.

"You couldn't have let me change," Kurt hissed, feeling completely uncomfortable that he was standing in the middle of New York City in his pajamas. People continued to go about their business, completely ignoring him and Rory.

"It's not important. No one here can see us," Rory explained.

"But I can see them?" Kurt questioned, looking around, now noticing that not one person had even looked at the two of them. Maybe it was because they couldn't see them. What was happening?

"Exactly. Now come on," Rory said, leading Kurt down a street. Kurt looked around, trying to figure out where Rory was taking him, but it was useless. It was New York and there were so many places they could go and as Kurt looked around, he realized that he wasn't even sure where exactly he was in the city.

Rory stopped outside a coffee shop. Kurt stopped too, wondering what Rory was staring at. As far as he could tell, this particular coffee shop didn't hold any significance. In fact, Kurt couldn't even recall walking passed it. Then he saw it.

"Is that—No it can't be. That's not—" Kurt stuttered, staring through the window. He was just not seeing things right. That had to be it.

"That's you," Rory confirmed.

"How is that even possible? I mean, I'm standing right here, I can't be in two places at once. That's just not possible."

"It's a dream, Kurt. Anything is possible. In this dream, you're able to see a version of yourself, so you can witness these events instead of just living them."

"Why can't I just experience them?" Kurt asked

"Because for these events, if it were truly you, you would do things to try and change them. You need to be able to witness them without interfering."

"How do you know I would change them?"

"Because of everything that has happened," Rory answered simply. Kurt knew that Rory was referring to Blaine's disastrous visit to New York.

Both Rory and Kurt remained quiet for a minute. Kurt was trying to process what Rory had just told him, while Rory was staring at Kurt, waiting for Kurt to realize what was right in front of him.

"Would you like to go inside?" Rory asked when it became obvious that Kurt wasn't going to say anything.

"What? Sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around all of this. It's kind of a lot to take in." It's not every day that you see yourself casually sitting in a coffee shop while you stand outside in your pajamas in the middle of New York.

"You can take your time," Rory responded patiently.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt said, "Let's go in."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What happens if I recognize myself?" Kurt asked.

"Everyone here can't see us, remember? We can see them, they can't see us. That includes yourself from this universe."

Kurt just nodded, not feeling any better about the situation he was currently in. Rory silently moved forward and held the door open for Kurt. Kurt took in another deep breath before walking through the door of the coffee shop.

"Wait a minute." Kurt said. No. That couldn't really be happening, could it? "Is that…Chandler?"

Kurt looked across the shop and saw himself sitting at a table in the back corner, laughing presumably at some joke Chandler had just made. Chandler smiled while taking a sip from his coffee and Kurt couldn't help but stare at the Chandler and himself. It just felt so weird, partially because he hadn't spoken with Chandler in a few months, but more so because he was staring at himself. Maybe it was just going to take some time to get used to that.

"Yes. The boy you met at the music store last year. He's attending NYU and studying music."

"So is this my future or something?" Kurt asked.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? I never did that, so it can't be my past. I'm currently dreaming, so it can't be the present. That means it has to be the future."

"Kurt, it's a dream. I'm showing you what could have happened."

"So it's kind of like an alternate universe?"

"Exactly," Rory confirmed.

"So if it's an alternate universe, does that mean that…did Blaine?"

"Did Blaine cheat on you?" Rory asked, knowing that Kurt couldn't form the sentence he wanted to ask. Kurt responded with a simple nod.

"No. Blaine still encouraged you to go to New York and stayed loyal to you."

"But then why am I here with Chandler?" Kurt asked. This whole alternate universe was really starting to be confusing.

"You decided to meet up with Chandler a few weeks after you moved to New York. Rachel was rehearsing and spending time with Brody and you were tired of spending your nights alone in the apartment. So you called Chandler and asked if he wanted to meet up."

"So we just met up for coffee? What's so bad about that? I can meet up with friends who are gay even if Blaine and I are still dating."

* * *

Before Rory answered, Kurt felt a gust of wind and was instantly transported out of the coffee shop. Kurt opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he was standing in a park in the city.

"So now where are we?" Kurt asked.

"We're in a park in New York City."

"But is this all in the same universe and everything?"

"Yes. It's only been a few weeks since the last thing you saw."

"So then what's so special about now?" Kurt asked.

"Just look, Kurt," Rory said.

Kurt looked around the park and then he saw it. He was sitting on a bench talking with Chandler.

"So I'm still hanging out with Chandler? Is that what I'm supposed to see?"

"It's a little bit more than that," Rory said, just waiting for Kurt to realize what happened.

"What else is there?" Kurt asked.

"Just wait. You'll see it. You just need to be patient, Kurt."

_It's easy for you to say when it's not your life and you know what's going to happen_, Kurt thought. He didn't say anything to Rory. Instead, Kurt just waited patiently, trusting Rory that he would understand what was going on.

Kurt watched himself and Chandler talk and laugh on the bench. After a few more minutes, the pair stood up and started walking away, their hands laced together.

"Wait? What?" Kurt asked, extremely confused.

"You and Chandler started growing closer. You spent more and more time together because you decided you really liked having someone around. Rachel was still occupied with Brody and you didn't want to be alone," Rory explained.

"But how does it go from wanting to be a friend to holding hands with him? And I thought you said Blaine and I didn't break up?"

"You and Blaine are still dating in this universe."

"So I cheated on him?" Kurt asked, feeling disgusted with himself. It wasn't as if he had hooked up with Chandler, or that he was actually the one responsible, but Kurt still felt awful about it.

* * *

Again, before Rory answered or gave Kurt any kind of information, Kurt felt another burst of cold wind and found himself in a room he didn't recognize. He looked around the room, trying to get some clues as to where he might possibly be, but nothing even looked familiar. Not the wallpaper or the bookcase or the paintings on the wall or the bed.

Kurt's eyes widened when he stared at the bed and realized that there were two people having sex on it. "If this is some kind of sick joke," Kurt threatened.

"I can promise you that this is not a joke," Rory said seriously.

If this was supposed to be some kind of alternate universe for Kurt, that had to mean that one of the people on the bed would have to be Kurt, and since Kurt had just seen himself talking with Chandler, that had to me that... "Oh my god," Kurt said in realization.

"It wasn't always just coffee. After a few coffee dates, you and Chandler decided to come back to Chandler's apartment," Rory explained after he realized that Kurt had already figured out that it was him and Chandler on the bed.

"I don't need to see this," Kurt said, feeling as if he was about to vomit. He tried hard to look somewhere else in the room, anywhere else, but he just couldn't believe that he was at Chandler's apartment, having sex with him. Especially after everything that happened last year.

"Just take me somewhere else. Anywhere but here."

Kurt stared at the floor and tried to block out the loud noises that were still coming from the people on the bed, hoping that Rory would just hurry up and take him away from all of this. He didn't care where he went. He just wanted to get away from here.

"Rory! Take me somewhere else. I don't care where, just get me out of here," Kurt begged when he didn't feel any wind. "Please. I can't watch this anymore."

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, there was another burst of cold wind and Kurt found himself in his New York apartment. He thought he was finally back to his own world, but then he noticed himself and Rachel seated on the couch. Kurt was flipping through a magazine, while Rachel stared at him, obviously wanting to say something.

"Soooo, what happened?" Rachel asked. Obviously she knew something was going on with this version of Kurt. If Kurt were thinking clearly, he would have wondered why this Kurt would have told Rachel what was going on, but the problem was, Kurt wasn't thinking clearly. He was still trying to get over what had just seen and that was proving to be a difficult task.

Despite how difficult it was for Kurt to clear his mind, he tried his hardest to pay attention to what was going on in this scene Rory was showing him. If Rory was showing him this, it had to at least hold some importance. Although, Kurt wasn't sure that anything would be able to top what he had just seen.

"What do you mean what happened?" Kurt's double asked, looking up from the magazine and staring at Rachel.

"You didn't get home until late last night," Rachel pointed out.

"What's your point?" Kurt's double asked, trying to play dumb.

"You never stay out that late."

"I can stay out if I want to," Kurt's double retorted.

Rachel held her hands up in defense. "You're right, it's not my place to say anything."

"Good. We're on the same page," Kurt's double responded, going back to flipping through the magazine.

"But, seriously," Rachel said. "What happened last night?" Kurt easily figured out that this Rachel was just as nosy as the Rachel in his own universe.

Kurt's double groaned. "Seriously, Rachel. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Were you out with someone?" Rachel pried.

"Yes. I do have other friends here."

"Like who?" Rachel prompted.

"I don't sit here and interrogate you all day," Kurt's double reasoned, hoping that Rachel would finally just shut up.

"Come on, Kurt. Just tell me." Apparently, Rachel had no plans on giving up and at this point, Kurt knew that he shouldn't really be surprised.

"Just drop it, Rachel. I don't have to tell you anything."

"There's no need to be defensive, Kurt. Unless you're trying to hide something," Rachel suggested.

"I'm not trying to hide anything," Kurt's double lied.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Rachel persisted

"Because I don't have to tell you anything," Kurt's double said, standing up from the couch and going over to the kitchen, hoping that leaving the room might make Rachel finally drop the subject.

"Fine," Rachel said, rolling her eyes and turning so she could still look at Kurt while she talked. "Are you going home for the weekend?"

"Yeah. Figured I might. See my dad. See Blaine," Kurt's double drifted off.

Kurt felt his eyes widen. After everything he had just witnessed, this Kurt was still going to go back to Lima and visit Blaine? Kurt was repulsed at the thought that this Kurt was just going to go visit Blaine and pretend that everything was ok.

"Well have fun. Give Blaine a kiss for me."

"No. All of the kisses I give him are directly from me and no one else," Kurt's double said seriously.

Rachel laughed. "Whatever you say, Kurt."

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt heard himself say after he felt the gust of cold wind. He watched as his double and Blaine hugged. He wondered why they didn't exchange a kiss, but then realized he was in The Lima Bean. They had always been hesitant to show too much affection in public in his own universe. He wasn't surprised that this universe was no different.

"Kurt, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," other Kurt responded while smiling. Kurt thought his double looked too cheerful. After all he had cheated on his boyfriend in New York and now was spending time with him. Shouldn't his double have to explain to Blaine that he had cheated on him? When Blaine came to visit, Kurt knew something was up, but if Kurt didn't know any better, he would have never guessed that something was going on.

Kurt watched as Blaine and his double sat down at their typical corner in the coffee shop. Kurt didn't pay too much attention to their conversation. He was just waiting for his double to admit he had cheated, but that admittance never came. Kurt's double asked Blaine about school and glee club and responded to Blaine's questions about how New York was. Kurt's double never once mentioned cheating, or even spending time with Chandler, even when Blaine asked about Kurt's friends in New York.

Then Kurt remembered how long it had taken Blaine to admit that he had cheated. Granted, in that case it was more that Blaine felt guilty. Kurt wasn't so sure that that was the case here.

"Why won't he admit he cheated?" Kurt asked, Rory, when it became clear that other Kurt wasn't going to admit to anything.

"You will, Kurt."

"But when? He's just leading Blaine on, pretending that everything is ok, when in reality he knows that he screwed up."

"All I can tell you is that you will tell Blaine."

"And another question, Rory. Why do you keep saying that I will tell Blaine?"

"Because this Kurt is a part of you. It's just a different universe where different choices were made."

Kurt swallowed hard. He wasn't quite sure he liked that answer because he felt that it implied that if he would have made one decision differently, he could have hurt Blaine. Maybe that was the whole point. Here, it was just a simple decision to keep seeing Chandler that led to this mess. In his universe, maybe it was something that simple for Blaine.

* * *

Kurt felt a burst of wind again. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a new place. Kurt followed Rory as he walked down the hall. At first glance, Kurt couldn't tell where he was. It just seemed to be an ordinary house, but as he walked down the hall, he realized that he was walking down the hallway to Blaine's bedroom. Making this realization, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Absolutely not," Kurt said, angrily. "Take me back to New York. My New York. Now."

"But, Kurt, it's important that you see this."

"No. You know what? No. I came along, followed you, watched everything you wanted me to see. But this? I am not watching this."

"Kurt—"

"No. Just no. You already made me watch that," Kurt said, referring to having to watch himself have sex with Chandler and lie to Rachel about it, "and that was bad enough. I'm not going to watch this." _I can't watch this_, Kurt added mentally.

"Kurt, this is the most important thing you are going to see tonight. It is essential."

"I already know what's going to happen! Blaine will break up with me because I am an asshole! Why do I have to watch it happen to?"

"Because, you need to see all of this so it makes sense to you later?"

"But don't you get it? I already know what's going to happen? Why do I have to actually watch it happen? Is this—"

"JUST LEAVE!" Blaine yelled.

Without thinking, Kurt ran to the end of the hall, where Blaine's bedroom was located.

"Blaine, just listen—" Kurt heard himself say, trying to defend himself.

"You cheated on me, Kurt. With Chandler. You said you were never going to do that. You promised," Blaine sputtered out as tears slid down his cheeks.

When Kurt actually made it to the door, was actually able to see it all. Blaine was standing back near the corner of his room with tears streaming down his face. Kurt's double stood on the other side of the room, looking upset. He had tears in his eyes, but they weren't pouring down his face like Blaine's were.

"I know I promised," Kurt's double said. "It didn't mean anything, I swear."

"But you still did it," Blaine said quietly. "You still cheated on me."

"I know, and I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. You have to believe that."

"But you still came here. You spent time with me this weekend and pretended everything was just fine? Why? Why did you let me believe that everything was still ok when you knew full well that it wasn't?" Blaine asked.

"It was a mistake."

"Just like how going out with Chandler was a mistake?"

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt's double said again. Although, Kurt wondered if he was truly sorry.

Kurt had tears streaming down his own face while he watched himself interact with Blaine. This was not how it was supposed to be at all. Now, even though he didn't actually do anything, he felt incredibly guilty about hurting Blaine this much.

Blaine just remained silent and Kurt's double took that as his cue to leave. Silently, he walked out of Blaine's room and out of the house.

Kurt turned to Rory, completely forgetting that Blaine was still crying in the corner. "Why did you make me watch that? I just had to live that and you made me watch it again!"

"No, you broke up with Blaine because he cheated on you. You cheated on him in this universe."

"One of us cheated and we still broke up! Does it even matter who cheated on who?"

"Kurt, it makes all the difference in the world," Rory said calmly.

Kurt sniffled and looked at Rory confused. "I don't understand."

"You will, Kurt. In a little bit. This will all make perfect sense."

* * *

Kurt felt another burst of cold wind and knew that he had been transported somewhere new. Kurt looked around, but then realized that he hadn't moved. He was still standing in Blaine's room. "Rory, we didn't even move," Kurt said, turning to look at Rory. They had changed locations every single time, Kurt felt the wind, why was this time any different?

Rory, on the other hand, was focused on something else in the room. Kurt followed Rory's line of sight and saw Blaine sitting on his bed. To say that Blaine looked miserable was a bit of an understatement. In fact, it was a huge understatement. Blaine's eyes were extremely red and puffy. It looked like his hair hadn't been gelled in days. In fact, it looked like Blaine hadn't done anything to take care of himself in the last several days. Blaine was still wearing the same clothes he wore when other Kurt had broken up with him. Kurt understood. This is what he had been dealing with for the past couple of days, ever since Blaine told him that he had cheated.

After nearly five minutes, Kurt was still there watching Blaine. He had to admit that he was concerned because Rory hadn't said anything, yet they were still here. The scene hadn't really changed much. "Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we still here?"

"Just wait," Rory responded simply. Obviously, something big was going to happen. Something that Rory thought was necessary for Kurt to see, and Kurt had to admit he was kind of scared to find out what that was going to be.

After a few more minutes, Kurt finally got his answer. Blaine reached over and violently through the picture frame that was sitting on his nightstand against the wall. The glass shattered upon impact and the frame itself broke in two.

Kurt stared wide-eyed as Blaine threw some more things against the wall. Tears flowed freely down his face. The more Blaine threw, the redder his face got. This was not his Blaine. His Blaine was kind and gentle. This Blaine was—well Kurt wasn't quite sure what to call it. This Blaine was angry and frustrated and was taking all of his anger out through violence.

"It's all my fault," Blaine mumbled through the tears.

"What?" Kurt asked in shock, forgetting that this Blaine couldn't hear him. What was Blaine's fault? Everything in this universe had been Kurt's fault. Well, it had been Kurt's double's fault, but that still felt like a part of him.

"It's all my fault and now he's gone," Blaine choked out. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Blaine, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. All mine. Please stop blaming yourself for this," Kurt pleaded, still forgetting that Blaine couldn't hear him.

Blaine grabbed a pillow and screamed in frustration into it.

Kurt started to move closer to the bed, but Rory held him back. Kurt turned around to look at Rory with tears in his eyes. "I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"You won't be able to do anything."

"I don't care. This is all my fault. I have to do something."

"You can't do anything. This is not your universe. You are merely observing another."

"No. There has to be something I can do. Anything. It's my fault," Kurt repeated. He wasn't sure what he had to do, but he had to fix it.

"I am sorry, Kurt. But there's nothing. Now come on. There's still more to see."

Kurt reached out and took Rory's hand, unsure of where he was going to go next, but after all of this, Kurt didn't know how it could get any worse.

* * *

Kurt felt another burst of cold air. This time he was standing in his own apartment. Finally he was back home. All he wanted to do was go and crawl into his own bed and hope that he could forget about everything that he had just seen. Kurt knew that it was going to be extremely difficult, if it was even possible. The things he had just seen weren't things that could just go away, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try and forget.

"Look, Rory it was great seeing you—" Kurt said, intending to go to bed and take a nice long nap.

"We're not done yet," Rory said.

"What?"

"There's still more that you have to see," Rory responded simply.

"What could I possibly still have to see? I've watched myself—or some version of myself-become a terrible person and cheat on the boy I love. I had to watch that boy break up with me and now you just made me see him completely break down and blame himself for everything I've done. Isn't that enough?!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt this is—" Rory started to explain, but Kurt cut him off because he knew exactly what Rory was going to say and for once, Kurt wanted an actual answer instead of some vague crap that Rory always seemed to give.

"Important! I know," Kurt said angrily, interrupting Rory and effectively silencing him. "I get that. But you still haven't told me why this is so important."

"It will all make sense soon."

"No. I'm not going anywhere or watching anything until you tell me what is going on," Kurt demanded. "And I don't want any of this 'it's important' crap. I'm sick of it and want some real answers."

"Kurt, I am trying to show you what could have been," Rory explained calmly.

"I would have never cheated on Blaine," Kurt protested.

"Just like you thought Blaine would never cheat on you?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, but I didn't cheat on him. Not in real life anyway. And this is just a dream. None of these things are actually real," Kurt said in defense of himself.

"Things don't have to be real to affect you, Kurt. All sorts of things can affect you. Stories and dreams can affect you, but those aren't real."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't real and you already know that. But you are still affected by what's happening here. I know you are."

Kurt pursed his lips. Rory was right, but that didn't mean Kurt wanted to agree with it. He was trying his hardest not to be affected and keep his distance, but after watching a part of himself cause so much emotional pain to another person, it became so much harder.

The worst part was that no matter what Kurt wanted to do, Kurt still couldn't do anything to change it. He didn't exist in this world, but a version of himself did.

Did that mean it would have been possible for him to do something like this? No, Kurt immediately responded in his head. He would never do something like this. Then again, he thought that Blaine would have never done something to hurt him.

"So I'm supposed to be seeing what Blaine is going through by seeing it happen through myself?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but there is so much more than just that."

"What more?"

"You will see."

"No offense, Rory, but I'm really getting sick of all of these 'you'll see when the time is right' answers. Just tell me already."

Rory chuckled. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't tell you anymore right now."

"Why not?"

"Because it would not make sense now. You need to see these things and come to your own conclusions."

"So, if you can't tell me more right now, that means that there is still more to see."

"Yes," Rory responded simply.

"So we're not back at my apartment," Kurt sighed, looking around. It sure looked like his apartment and Kurt did nothing to hide his disappointment.

"We are at your apartment. It's just not _your _apartment."

Kurt just took a deep breath and nodded, trying to prepare himself for what he was going to see this time. The last time Rory brought him here had not been pretty. He really, really hoped that his double was actually feeling guilty for his actions and not just moving on and having sex with Chandler, or hanging out with Chandler for that matter. If that were the case, Kurt was pretty sure he was going to do everything he possibly could to strangle his double.

Kurt looked around the room, and so far it didn't look too bad. He was sitting quietly by himself looking out the window. Nothing really happened and Kurt was confused. Every other time, something big had happened. Something Rory had determined that Kurt had to see, but this didn't make any sense. Obviously, Kurt's double was thinking through everything that had just happened and all Kurt could do was hope that he was feeling some remorse for screwing up his and Blaine's relationship.

Kurt heard the door to his apartment open and close again. Kurt looked over and saw Rachel walking toward him, Rory, and his double.

"Still thinking about what happened?" Rachel asked.

"How can I not?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought that you would have done something about it by now," Rachel said.

"And what was I supposed to do. Just call and beg for forgiveness?" Kurt's double asked. Kurt was hoping with everything in him that this was not going to be what he had to see.

Rachel shrugged. "You could do that. Do you want to be back with Blaine?"

Kurt's double thought about it for a few seconds, which surprised Kurt. Did this Kurt really care about his relationship with Blaine at all? He cheated on Blaine and now actually has to think about it? Kurt knew that even though he didn't have a relationship with Blaine, he still wanted it. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but he knew he missed it and wanted it back.

"Yes," other Kurt responded after what felt like an eternity.

"So call him. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know."

"The worst is that he's going to say no," Rachel supplied.

"I know that. I meant that I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Why not? You just said you wanted to be back with Blaine."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll call him later."

"Call him now," Rachel said determinedly.

"Rory? How long has it been since Blaine and Kurt broke up?" Kurt asked.

"You've been back in New York for a three days," Rory responded.

Wait. This Kurt was going to call Blaine to apologize, after only three days. He flew all the way out to Lima to tell Blaine he cheated, and didn't tell Blaine about it for two days, but he was just going to try and get back together on the phone after only three days of being broken up? At this point, Kurt was just hoping that Blaine wouldn't forgive him. This Kurt didn't deserve forgiveness, even if this Kurt was just some version of himself.

However, would that mean that his Blaine deserved forgiveness? Kurt was still mad at him, there was no doubt about that. Although he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Blaine, but now thinking about, he started to think that maybe the least he could do was forgive him, even if they didn't get back together.

* * *

The scene changed again, although Kurt could tell that only a few hours had passed. The other Kurt was still wearing the same clothes. Although, now instead of sitting on the couch in the living room, other Kurt was sitting back against the headboard of his bed, twirling his phone in his hands.

"He's really going to call and apologize?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Rory responded simply.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really hope Blaine won't take him back. No. I know Blaine won't take him back. Blaine's better than that. He'll see right through it," Kurt said determinedly.

Kurt was expecting confirmation on his theory from Rory, and was surprised when Rory didn't say anything.

"Blaine's going to see right through this and won't forgive him, right?" Kurt asked, starting to get worried. Rory didn't respond so Kurt added, "At least not right away, right?"

"Just watch."

Immediately, Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He knew something bad was going to happen and quite frankly, he wasn't even sure he wanted to know what was going to happen.

Kurt watched his double stop twirling the phone and touch the screen to presumably call Blaine. Kurt's double was silent while the phone rang.

"Hey, Blaine," other Kurt said hesitantly. _At least he's not expecting Blaine to get back together with him right away_, Kurt thought.

"How are you?"

Kurt couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, which was somewhat frustrating for him.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm really missing you though."

"Look, Blaine. I screwed up. I really did, and I'm really, really sorry about it. I really am."

Kurt rolled his eyes, still fairly confident that Blaine was going to see right through it. Kurt could tell that his double was upset that Blaine and him had ended their relationship, but it wasn't as upset as he should have been. Now, here he was, not a week and a half later, calling to apologize.

"Really?" other Kurt sounded really optimistic and happy. This couldn't be good. Surely, Blaine didn't take him back.

"No. I promise. It will never ever happen again."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

If Kurt felt like he was going to be sick before, it was nothing like what he was feeling now. He brought a hand to his mouth, just in case. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine had taken him, well his double, back.

"Yeah. That's fine. Go to rehearsal. We can talk later. I love you, Blaine."

With that the phone call was over. Kurt watched his double set the phone down and sat up straight on the bed, smiling. He leaned his head back and let out a content sigh.

Rachel knocked lightly on the doorframe. "So what happened?"

"He said yes," other Kurt said with a smile.

"Really? That's great, Kurt."

Kurt didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation. He just wanted to get out of this room, out of the apartment, out of this universe. He wanted to go back to his own apartment in his own universe and sleep until he forgot this horrible nightmare.

* * *

Kurt's bedroom disappeared. He didn't know where he was and frankly that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Blaine had taken Kurt, well Kurt's double, back even after everything that happened. There wasn't even any question, as far as Kurt could tell. Blaine just took Kurt right back, no questions asked. Did Blaine really think that little of himself? More importantly, if this was just some universe that was altered because of few decisions, did that mean that was really how his Blaine felt about himself?

The thoughts kept swirling in Kurt's brain and he couldn't stop them. Finally he yelled out in frustration. "WHY?!"

"Kurt—"

"Why did you force me to watch all of this? And not just that last bit? All of it. From the cheating to the break up to the two of them getting back together. What's the point of all this?!"

"I needed to show you what would have happened."

"But why? You keep saying that it's so important that I see these things and understand them, but why?"

"Because that's the same Blaine. That's the same thought process, the same reactions, the same emotions. How you saw Blaine reacting is exactly how he would have reacted if this had really happened."

"What?" Kurt asked quietly. So he had been right. This was the same Blaine, except this Blaine had chosen not to cheat on Kurt. More than that, this was how Blaine really felt about himself. He thought so little of himself that he thought that it was his fault for the break up when he was really just a victim. Blaine made excuses in his head that he was not good enough and he should have been there for Kurt when in reality there was nothing else he could have done. All of the blame was on Kurt, and Kurt alone.

"You've seen how he reacted when you cheated on him. Just imagine what's happening now that he cheated on you."

"Oh god." Now Blaine was responsible for what had happened and Kurt could only imagine how much he was beating himself up over this. This confirmed that Kurt really needed to call him and just make sure that he was ok and let him know that he forgave him. Kurt knew he may not be ready to get back together with him, or even be friends with him yet, but he had to let Blaine know that he was forgiven and that he shouldn't be beating himself up for it since they all make mistakes.

"Exactly. He doesn't think as highly of himself. He needed you. You were his support and he lost it. Just for a week and you saw how that destroyed him."

"And he didn't even do anything wrong, at least in this universe. He thinks that little of himself that he's willing to get back together with someone who broke his heart because…" Kurt trailed off.

"Because he doesn't see himself as deserving better than that," Rory supplied.

"That's terrible."

"That's how Blaine is, both in this world and in your world."

"But then why did he cheat in the first place?" Kurt asked.

"Because he was alone and needed someone. He was so desperate that he would take anyone's comfort and unfortunately it wasn't yours. He is still beating himself up because of that decision."

Kurt felt the tears prickle in his eyes. Not caring that he still wasn't sure where he was, he sat down on the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his forehead on his knees. These past couple of hours were way more than Kurt had bargained for and now he was more confused than ever. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up straight. Looking around, he realized that he was in his own bedroom. Moreover, Rory didn't appear to be there. Maybe he was finally home? After all, it felt like it was his own bed.

"Rory?" Kurt whispered. "Are you here?"

Kurt waited a moment and when there was no response, Kurt was able to safely assumed that he was not dreaming anymore. Well, he wasn't even sure if the entire thing was a dream. If it was, that was definitely the most vivid dream he could ever recall. Turning his head, Kurt looked over at the clock. 4:27. Kurt knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep after that dream, but he didn't have many choices at the moment. Rachel was most definitely asleep and Kurt knew that she would throw a fit if she were woken up this early.

Kurt laid back down, put his arm across his forehead, and stared at the ceiling, wondering when life had become so complicated.

The way Kurt saw it he had two choices. He could get back with Blaine or he could stay broken up and just keep moving on with his life. Even after everything that just happened, Kurt knew it wasn't going to be an easy decision. Although, Kurt knew there was one thing he was going to have to do, no matter how his future with Blaine ended up. He had to call Blaine and tell him how important he was. Even if they broke up, Kurt still cared about him. All he could hope for was that Blaine still cared about himself.

Kurt spent the next hour trying to figure out what he was going to say to Blaine if he actually worked up the courage to call him. No, not if, when, Kurt corrected himself. He had to call Blaine.

What was he going to tell Blaine? That he wanted him back? He wasn't even sure that he wanted him back. He had to talk to Blaine, but that didn't mean that they had to get back together. No they could try and be friends first. Yes, friends would be a lot easier to handle than getting back in a relationship, especially after everything that had just happened.

Two hours later, Kurt heard Rachel get up. Kurt was still amazed that Rachel had kept up with her rigorous schedule even after moving to New York. But then again, it was Rachel and nothing was ever going to stop her.

In all honesty, Kurt wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk to Rachel and Kurt knew that she would know something was up if he came into the kitchen at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Well, Kurt could hope that she would notice. After all, she was dealing with her own problems and Kurt knew from experience that when Rachel was dealing with her own problems, everyone else was forgotten about.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was no closer to making a decision about what he was going to do about Blaine than he was the morning after the dream. He had no clue what to do, so he decided to call the one person he could always trust for advice.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo. How's New York treating you?" Burt asked, thrilled that his son was calling. Burt had been worried about Kurt ever since he and Blaine broke up.

"It's amazing as ever," Kurt responded with some forced enthusiasm that Kurt hoped his dad would buy.

"I'm glad that you're still enjoying yourself."

"It'd be hard to not love it here. The theatre, the internship, the city life, the new people I've met. It's amazing."

"So I can safely assume that you won't be moving back to Ohio?" Burt suggested jokingly, knowing full well that his son had no intentions of ever moving back to small town Ohio now that he had gotten a glimpse at life in New York City.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, dad, but I think I'm staying here."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't. Is the internship still going well?"

"Yeah. I'm learning a lot and my boss really seems to like me."

"So you going to try and get a job there?" Burt asked.

"Well, maybe. I was thinking about maybe applying for NYADA again."

Burt was silent for just a moment. "It's your choice, Kurt. And I'm going to support you one hundred and ten percent no matter what you do."

"So you don't think I should do it?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I never said that. You have an internship that's going great for you and you've said that you've really enjoyed what you're doing. Now I don't know a lot about that stuff, but that's always seemed to be something you had going for you."

"But I've always loved theatre."

"I know you have. And all I'm saying is that you should do what makes you happy. I've seen all of this fashion stuff give you a lot more joy than the performing stuff. That stuff always seemed to make you stress out and frustrated."

"That's part of theatre," Kurt explained. This what not new for Kurt. Since Burt didn't know anything about the theatre before Kurt got into it, Kurt was constantly having to explain stuff to Burt.

"In the end, it's your decision. I can't force you to choose either way. Just do what makes you happy," Burt said.

"I will. How are you and Carole?" Kurt asked.

"We're doing good. Finn's decided to go back to school so he's moving out soon."

"That should make the house a little quieter," Kurt commented.

"Well, Finn's not home that often since he's still helping out with glee club at McKinley. He's been putting most of his time into that."

"Well, that's good."

"Other than that there's not much else to say. It's been pretty boring here," Burt said.

After a moment of silence, Kurt said, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Burt replied.

"I just don't know if I made the right decision," Kurt admitted. He still wasn't sure what he should do and he knew that he had to talk to someone.

"Right decision about what?"

"Blaine."

"Kurt he—"

"I know what he did, but I can't—I just don't know if I made the right decision. I mean I didn't even give him a chance to tell me what happened. What if I just completely over reacted?"

"Look, Kurt. I want you to be happy. That's it. And I know what Blaine did. I know you're not happy about it and I'm not either. I'm your father and I want what's best for you."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked.

"What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know."

"What does your gut tell you to do?"

"Call him," Kurt admitted.

"So give him a call," Burt encouraged.

"It's not that easy," Kurt started to explain. He had been hesitant to call Blaine because he didn't want to get his heart hurt any more than it already was. Frankly, he was scared.

"Yes it is. I know you're scared, but you have two options. You can either sit there and be completely miserable or you can call Blaine and talk to him and keep moving ahead in your life. You can't just sit there and wait for these things to work themselves out."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"And the longer you put it off, the more nervous you are going to get. Just call him."

Kurt let out a deep breath. "Fine. I'll call him."

"That's my boy."

Kurt took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok. I love you, Kurt. It'll all work out in the end."

"I love you, too, Dad. And I hope it will."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Good bye." Kurt hit the 'End Call' button on his phone. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. When did things get this complicated?

* * *

Even after everything that Rory had showed him, Kurt still found it difficult to talk to Blaine. Kurt was sure that Blaine was still upset with him, maybe even more upset with himself. But after seeing what could have happened, Kurt still couldn't find the courage to talk to Blaine.

It was the beginning of December before Kurt finally worked up the courage to talk to Blaine. Now, Kurt decided, was as good of a time as ever and he knew that if he didn't call Blaine soon, he was never going to and that decision would be sure to haunt Kurt for the rest of his life. Kurt knew he at least had to make some effort to talk to Blaine, even if it was for his own sanity more than anything.

Kurt sat on his bed, his hands shaking as he hit the button to call Blaine. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. Should he even leave a message?

"_Hi, this is Blaine. Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._"

There was a beep.

"Uh, hey, Blaine. It's Kurt, but you probably already knew that since you have a missed call from me. Um," Kurt paused for a second trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "Um. I just really want to talk to you. Can you please call me back? Thanks."

Kurt hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. He had done his part. Now, all he could do was wait and hope that Blaine would all him back at some point.

* * *

It didn't take long for Blaine to call back. Later that night, Kurt's phone started ringing. He took one look at the caller ID, told Rachel "I'm sorry. I have to take this," and quickly headed to his room.

Kurt took a deep breath before hitting the accept button. "Hey."

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said hesitantly. The last time they had talked, it hadn't ended well and there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Blaine was scared of having another conversation end badly. Kurt didn't blame Blaine at all. He would have been scared out of his wits if he were in Blaine's position, but at least Blaine was calling him back.

"Hi," Kurt said again, still unsure of what he should exactly say.

"So, um, you wanted to talk to me?" Blaine asked. Kurt could almost hear the fear in Blaine's voice.

"Uh yeah. How are you?"

"Um, I'm doing good. Keeping busy with the glee club and college applications."

"That's good." _Come on, Kurt, you can do this._ "You guys won sectionals then?" _Focus, Kurt._

"Yeah, beat out the other two schools."

"That's great. So now you're working towards Regionals?"

"Yeah. Hopefully that all goes well," Blaine said shortly.

"You guys are all really talented. You should be great."

"Thanks."

_Come on, Kurt. Just tell him that you miss him. You can do it._

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after Kurt had failed to say anything.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call?" Blaine asked. He was sure that Kurt was never going to talk to him again.

Kurt swallowed hard. "I missed you," he said quietly.

Blaine was silent for a moment, as if trying to take in what Kurt had just said. "I miss you, too, Kurt."

Both boys were silent. Kurt was thinking about how Blaine had missed him too, but if that dream he had was any indication, he shouldn't be that surprised.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt from his thoughts. "Is there any possibility that we could ever get back together again?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered truthfully. "Right now, I just don't know, Blaine. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand," Blaine said quickly.

"It's not a no," Kurt responded. "It's just that right now, I honestly don't know."

"No. No, it's ok. I mean you didn't even have to call—"

"Blaine, I called because I miss you. I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet. Could we maybe try and be friends first?"

"Yeah. Yeah, friends would be great."

"So I'll talk to you again soon."

"Ok," Blaine responded. Kurt was fairly certain that Blaine wasn't ready for the conversation to be over yet, but for Kurt, he was exhausted emotionally after this conversation. Everything had gone how he had wanted, but that didn't make it any less emotionally exhausting.

"Maybe we can get together for coffee over Christmas?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Just not at the Lima Bean. You don't want to know all of the things I saw while working there."

Blaine laughed. "That's fine. I can't wait."

"And, Blaine?" Kurt asked. He had to just make sure Blaine understood one thing.

"Yeah?"

"I—I just want to let you know that I don't blame you for what happened," Kurt said.

Blaine just remained silent, completely unsure of how he was supposed to respond to that.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't say anything.

"I'm here."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I really just wanted you do know that."

"Thanks," Blaine said softly.

"I'll talk to you later, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Good bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and thought about what had just happened. Blaine hadn't moved on, although that fact didn't surprise Kurt. He was probably still beating himself up over everything that had happened two months ago. Kurt knew that he should have called Blaine sooner, but Kurt couldn't change the past. He could only try and make the future better.

* * *

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned his head in the direction of the sound and saw both Burt and Carole standing by the airport doors waiting for him. A big smile spread across Kurt's face as he walked over.

"It's good to see you, dad," Kurt said, pulling his dad into a hug.

"It's good to have you home," Burt responded.

Kurt let go of his dad to give Carole a hug, while Burt readjusted the baseball cap on top of his head.

Burt took a hold of Kurt's suitcase and said, "You ready to go home?"

"More than anything." It was so great knowing that he was going to be home for the next week and a half. No work. No stress. Just relaxation. Well, mostly relaxing. Kurt definitely had enough to keep himself occupied in his thoughts for the next couple days.

"So you have any plans for when you're home?" Burt asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"Not much. Just on Thursday afternoon," Kurt responded simply. "Other than that I want to spend time with my family."

"What's Thursday?"

"I'm meeting up with a friend," Kurt responded simply. While his father had told him to follow his heart, Kurt wasn't quite sure how his father would take the news that he was not only talking to Blaine, but also actually going out to meet him.

"Ok. Well you can do things with more than just us."

"I know. But it's kinda nice to be home and away from all the hustle and bustle of New York."

"Missing Ohio?" Burt joked.

Kurt chuckled. "Not enough to move back, if that's what you're getting at."

"A father can hope."

"You know, you could come visit me too," Kurt suggested.

"Yes, but it's Christmas. Kids are supposed to come home on Christmas."

"And I am home," Kurt said. "You've got a week and a half and by then you're going to want me out of your hair."

"I'd never want you out of my hair."

"Even when I was in high school and you found my knee length sweater collection?"

"Well that was different," Burt replied.

"Uh huh. Just admit that I annoyed you like any other kid."

"Not as much as most kids. You were a pretty good kid."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Finn, we're home," Burt called, opening the door and walking into the house. "You sure you don't need any help with that?"

"I'm fine, Dad. It's just one suitcase," Kurt explained, hauling his suitcase up the front step.

"How did you even manage to get everything into one suitcase? You never travel that light"

"Very careful planning and organizing. And besides, I didn't want to have to pay a bunch of extra money for baggage fees," Kurt said.

"I guess that makes sense."

"At over twenty five dollars a bag, it should make sense."

Kurt dragged his bag over to the stairs, and with a deep breath lifted it up and carefully carried it up the stairs. He would have dragged it, but he didn't want to take the chance of having something break.

Kurt opened the door to his old bedroom. It looked so different from what he remembered, granted it was empty since all of his things either went to New York, storage, or a donation bin.

"Kurt!" Finn said excitedly before Kurt even had a chance to sit down or unpack. "You're back."

"Yup, for a whole week and a half. It's good to see you."

"Yeah. It's good to see you too. Is New York still good?" Finn asked, standing in the doorframe.

"Yeah. It's still as great as ever. You should come visit more," Kurt suggested.

"Well, I would. But money…and…" Finn trailed off.

"Rachel," Kurt finished. "You guys never worked it out?"

"Nah. She wanted the big city life. I just don't belong in New York."

"It just takes some time to get used to it. I mean, even though I knew that's where I wanted to be, it still took time to get used to everything there."

"I just—maybe I'll just stick to visiting you there."

"You should visit more often."

"I can't afford it. I'm working for Burt, but I have my own rent to pay. Who knew all of this stuff was so expensive?" Finn asked seriously.

"Maybe it's a good thing you don't live in New York. Everything is so expensive there."

"I guess."

"You'll figure it out. Dad said you were helping out with the Glee club?"

"Uh yeah," Finn said, reaching back and rubbing at his neck. "I'm actually going to the University of Lima next semester."

"That's fantastic. Are you excited?"

"Nervous, more than anything," Finn admitted.

"You'll be great," Kurt said.

"Thanks."

"What are you studying?"

"Teaching."

"Really?" Kurt asked. That would have definitely not been his first guess.

"Yeah. You know, I've been taking over the glee club now that Mr. Shue is doing the board of directors' stuff and I've really liked it. Figured I might try and make a career out of it."

"If that's what you like, go for it," Kurt encouraged.

"Yeah. We'll see how it goes."

"You'll be fine. You're already getting practice because you're doing glee club. Plus you were one of the leaders for three years."

"I guess."

"You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm going to go play Halo. It's great to have you around. Gives mom and Burt someone else to worry about for a few days."

Kurt laughed. "Glad to help take them off your back. I'll be gone soon enough."

"Yeah. See you later," Finn said before turning around and walking off toward his room.

Once Finn was gone, Kurt took the time to carefully unpack his suitcase, while humming Broadway show tunes. He made sure to hang up his clothes so they wouldn't get full of wrinkles. When he was done he tucked his suitcase away in the corner and sat down on his bed.

As Kurt looked around his room, he decided that it felt a lot homier than it did when he first walked in his room. It didn't have the same feel as his apartment in New York, but he could still appreciate the fact that he was home.

* * *

Thursday came way too fast. Kurt had been trying to keep his mind off of it, but at the same time was a little bit excited to see Blaine. It had been over two months since they had last seen each other in person.

Kurt walked into the coffee shop, trying to keep his nerves under control. He honestly was not sure of the name of the shop, as he and his friends had always gone to The Lima Bean. After working there though, Kurt was certain that he was never going to step foot in that place ever again. No thank you.

Kurt took a quick look around the shop and sure enough, there was Blaine sitting at a table in the back corner. Kurt felt his heart leap a little. That couldn't be a good sign. You weren't supposed to feel that way around your ex, right? Regardless of how Kurt was supposed to feel, he caught Blaine's eye and waved before stepping in line to place his order.

After getting his coffee as well as a muffin, since they actually looked pretty delicious, Kurt headed back to the table to join Blaine.

"Hi, Kurt. How are you?" Blaine said cheerily. Kurt could tell Blaine was nervous, even if he was doing everything in his power to hide it. Surprisingly, it made Kurt feel a little better, knowing that he wasn't alone in his nerves.

"I'm doing pretty good. It's nice to be home," Kurt said, setting down the coffee and muffin and sliding off his coat and scarf and hanging them on the back of the chair. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," Blaine replied. "Keeping busy."

"Glee club?"

"That and student body president and superhero club. It's a lot," Blaine said, still not admitting that the only reason he decided to do most of the activities this year was to find a distraction from Kurt being away. Kurt didn't know that and there was no reason he ever needed to, Blaine decided.

"Student body president?" Kurt was impressed. "Do anything big yet?"

"Not yet, but there's still plenty of time. And besides, Brittany didn't do anything until Prom last year."

"That's true. And Prom worked out pretty well in the end," Kurt reminisced, thinking back to a time when things were simpler and he didn't have to worry about all of this.

Blaine laughed. "Maybe for you. I couldn't wear gel."

"But you still looked great," Kurt defended. Wait, could he say that? Could he say his ex boyfriend had looked great? Well it was too late now, he had already said it.

"My hair looked liked Medusa," Blaine protested.

Kurt laughed. "Whatever you say. So are your holidays going well?"

"I guess. Cooper's home, so that's always interesting."

"Yeah well the one time I met him, he seemed like quite a character."

"At least you don't have to live with him. I mean we've been getting along better since he visited in April, but he's still got a huge ego and I don't think that's ever going to change."

"But at least you guys are getting along again."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's nice having someone else home over the holidays."

"I thought you said you were with your parents and Cooper?" Kurt asked.

"My parents were home for a little bit, but they left for their annual Christmas vacation," Blaine explained. "But Cooper's home, so it's not as lonely. Even if I have to listen to him go on and on about this new show he's trying to get."

"I thought he did commercials."

"He does, but apparently he's auditioning for this spot in a TV show. Something about a con artist criminal and FBI agent working together. I don't really understand it, which is surprising because he's made me help him with lines for his audition everyday since he's been home."

"So he didn't get the Michael Bay movie?" Kurt asked.

"Nah. Gave it to some other, more well known actor I guess. Cooper was really upset about it, but I think he's moved on from that. And now he has the TV show to focus on."

"Well tell him good luck from me."

"I will," Blaine promised.

Both boys were silent for a moment, as neither was quite sure what to say. What was appropriate conversation with your ex boyfriend?

"So, how's New York been?" Blaine finally asked.

"It's been great. I've been keeping busy with the internship and now I'm starting at NYADA for the spring semester, so I'll definitely be keeping busy."

"You got into NYADA?" Blaine asking, his excitement showing on his face.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. I reapplied and reauditioned and got it. I still can't believe it. And I know I'm going to be busy, but I can't pass up this opportunity."

"Yeah. Yeah, you should definitely do it. You'll be great," Blaine promised.

"Thanks. I hope so. It's going to be tough. Even Rachel's struggling."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Her dance class was really difficult apparently. But it's taught by Cassandra July—"

"Wait _the_ Cassandra July?" Blaine said, interrupting Kurt.

"The one and only," Kurt confirmed.

"Wow. I can't believe they're letting her teach."

"I know, but you know, I guess she does really know her stuff even if she did go crazy. I mean, she was on Broadway after all."

"I guess," Blaine agreed after thinking about it for a moment.

"So what about you? Do you know what you're doing after graduation?" Kurt asked politely. In reality though, he was curious. He and Blaine had always talked about moving out to New York when they were both done with high school. Now Kurt was already there and he wanted to know if Blaine was going to be there too. Although, it wouldn't necessarily mean much if something went terribly wrong today and they stayed broken up. New York was a big place. They wouldn't have to see each other, but Kurt wasn't so sure he liked that option.

"Well I'm not really sure yet. I want to go to New York, but I don't know where yet."

So Blaine was still planning on moving to New York. Kurt would never admit it, but that made him feel better. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, especially after they broke up because Blaine cheated on Kurt. They didn't just break up because of distance.

"Did you apply anywhere?"

"Yeah. NYU and…" Blaine trailed off.

"And where?"

"NYADA," Blaine admitted quietly. He wasn't sure how Kurt would react to that news. After everything that had happened, Blaine had been hesitant to even apply there. Though the fact still remained that NYADA was the best school for the performing arts and if Blaine wanted to keep performing, he knew he had to get training from some of the most talented people in the country.

Kurt was surprised, although he did his best to hide it. "Well no matter where you go, you'll be great. You're a really good performer."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Well it's true."

"I guess," Blaine responded. "I just hope I'll be good enough to get it."

"You'll be great. Just try not to stress too much about it."

"I'll try," Blaine promised.

* * *

"Kurt is that you?" a voice called out when Kurt walked back into his house several hours later.

"Yeah, dad," Kurt called back, recognizing his father' voice. Although he wasn't really quite sure where his dad was, or if he wanted to talk with him right now. After a lot of pestering, Burt finally got Kurt to admit that the friend he was meeting was Blaine. Now, there was no doubt that Burt was going to want to know how Kurt's date went. No it was not a date, Kurt reminded himself, it was just two people getting coffee.

Burt walked into the living room as Kurt hung his jacket on one of the hooks.

"So how did it go?" Burt asked. Well now there was no way he was going to avoid this conversation.

"Fine," Kurt responded simply.

"Come on, you got to give more to go on then that," Burt pushed.

"It was fine. We got some coffee, and we talked. It was good."

"Just good?"

"What?" Kurt asked. "You want me to say everything was wonderful and perfect and we're back together?"

"No. I'm just hoping you can give me some more information. My son just got back from a meeting with his ex-boyfriend. Excuse me for wanting to know more about what happened."

"There's nothing to really say," Kurt reasoned. There was plenty to say, just nothing that he wanted to say in front of his father.

Burt sighed. "But things were good?"

"Yeah. Things were good," Kurt confirmed. "I'm going to go upstairs."

"Ok. Goodnight, kiddo."

"Night, dad," Kurt responded before heading upstairs and shutting the door to his room behind him.

Kurt leaned back against the door and let out a huge sigh of relief. He had survived and everything went a lot better than he thought it would. Yes, Blaine seemed really timid, but Kurt understood. He was scared of saying the wrong thing or just doing something wrong. Kurt just wished that Blaine would let go and go back to his old self. That was the Blaine he had fallen in love with. Granted that was the same Blaine that cheated on him.

Standing there, Kurt realized that if he wanted to move past the break up, he'd have to stop thinking about it. He would just have to accept it.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had taken to Skyping now that Kurt was back in New York. It wasn't the same as spending time in person, but it was better than nothing. Given everything that had happened, Blaine was still extremely happy that he had been given this chance. He would have never expected Kurt to want to speak to him again, yet here they were.

"So, um, can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked hesitantly after an awkward silence.

"Uh sure," Kurt said. Blaine was never one to ask questions and with how hesitant he had been in asking permission to ask a question, Kurt was a nervous.

"Do you, um, do you think we could fix what we had?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Blaine silently nodded, accepting the answer. It was his fault after all. Kurt didn't owe him anything.

"I'm scared," Kurt admitted quietly a moment later.

Blaine swallowed hard, knowing that it was all his fault that Kurt was feeling this way. Moreover, he was to blame that they were even in this situation in the first place. "I'm sorry."

"I just—I want this to work, I really do. But after what happened last time, I'm scared. I'm just scared that it's going to end the same way. And I can't deal with that again."

"I know. You have to realize that I made a mistake. And there is nothing that I regret more than screwing up what we had."

"I know that, but I'm still hesitant."

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked. He wanted this to work. He needed this to work. He had been lost without Kurt there and now he had the opportunity to make things right.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't know. I want to trust you. I do, but I just can't right now."

Both boys were silent and left to their own thoughts. Blaine was again cursing himself for screwing up the one good relationship he had. Kurt was debating if he could really risk putting his heart out there again.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked quietly, scared of what the answer to his question would be.

"Go for it."

"Do you think you're ever going to trust me again?" This time, Blaine was even quieter than before.

Kurt swallowed hard, taken aback by the question. "I hope so, Blaine. I hope so."

* * *

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine's face appeared on his computer.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine responded cheerily. "How are you doing?"

"Keeping busy, that's for sure."

Blaine smiled. "School?"

"Mostly. So much more work than high school."

"But at least you're doing what you like to do."

"Yeah, studying theatre is so much better than learning calculus or something like that."

"That's good. I mean, at least you're enjoying it."

"Definitely. You're going to love it in New York next year. Are you still planning on coming to New York?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I got in."

"You got in? Where?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"NYADA."

"Really?" Kurt exclaimed. "That's fantastic."

"Thank you," Blaine said, shyly.

"No. Blaine, you got into the top performing arts school in the country. That's incredible."

"You got in too," Blaine protested. It was true. Kurt couldn't just ignore his own accomplishment.

"On my second audition. You got in right away. That's something to be proud of."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Did you tell your family?"

"Yeah. Cooper took it well, although he's still convinced Broadway is dead."

"Maybe when you are on Broadway one day, you'll be able to change his mind."

"Maybe. But once Cooper sets his mind to something, it's really hard to get him to change it."

"He'll change his mind," Kurt promised.

"We'll see. How's your internship?" Blaine asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's great. Isabel wants me to help her decide which sketches to use. It's incredible."

"Do interns normally get to do those kinds of things?"

"Not usually, but it seems like she really likes me and wants my advice. It's fantastic."

"That's great. I knew you'd be great in the fashion world."

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me. It's just common sense. Anyone who has ever met you would have been able to tell you that."

"Well, in any case, I appreciate it."

* * *

Blaine moved out to New York shortly after he graduated from McKinley. Kurt and Rachel let Blaine move in now that Santana had moved out. Kurt and Blaine both had to admit, it was strange living with their ex boyfriend. No, it was more than strange. Sure, they were on speaking terms and could classify each other as friends, but that didn't mean that it wasn't weird living together.

At least it was only for the summer. Blaine was planning to move into the dorms once school started, but wanted to get used to the city and hopefully find a job so he could have some kind of income.

Regardless of the awkwardness, Kurt and Blaine did become closer while living together. Obviously they were able to spend more time together, which made both boys realize how much they had missed what they had in high school. Sure, they hadn't lived together, but they were able to spend a lot of time together and develop not only their friendship, but also their relationship.

Now that Kurt was with Blaine more, he started thinking. It had been nearly nine months since they had broken up. Eight months since Kurt had called Blaine. Seven months since they first met in Lima after the break up and now Kurt thought he was ready.

"Can I tell you something?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked through Central Park.

"Anything," Blaine responded

"I think I'm ready," Kurt said confidently.

"Ready for what?" Blaine asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Ready for us. Ready to give this a try again. If you are," Kurt added.

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully. His whole face had completely lit up at the possibility of getting back with Kurt.

"Yes."

"You trust me again?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I do."

"So can I ask you what made you change your mind about all of this?" Blaine asked.

"If I told you, you'd think I was crazy." There was no way Kurt was going to tell Blaine about his dream with Rory. Frankly, he wasn't even sure if he could tell Blaine, even if he wanted to.

"I wouldn't think you're crazy," Blaine promised.

"I'd still rather not talk about it," Kurt said.

"Ok. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Truthfully, Blaine was extremely curious as to why Kurt had decided to give him a second chance, but if Kurt didn't want to talk about it, Blaine knew he had to respect that. Especially since Kurt was giving him this chance in the first place.

Kurt desperately wanted Blaine to just drop that subject. They had promised they would be more open with each other, but the reason Kurt changed his mind was something he just wasn't ready to talk about yet. Kurt pulled Blaine closer, placing his hands on Blaine's cheeks and planted a kiss firmly on Blaine's lips. Blaine eagerly returned the kiss. After so long, it felt so good to be kissing again.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Blaine asked when they finally broke apart.

"Definitely," Kurt said, leaning into kiss Blaine again.

Eventually, both Kurt and Blaine broke apart. "Can you promise me one thing?" Kurt asked.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will tell me that something is wrong before you go and do something you're going to regret."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "I promise. I promise that I won't hurt you again."

"That's great. But promise me that you're not going to hurt yourself. Just promise that you'll think about you and focus on making yourself happy."

Blaine looked confused at what Kurt just said.

Kurt noticed this confusion and said, "Just promise that you'll take care of yourself and make sure you are ok. I love that you always want to make me comfortable and make sure that I'm ok, but I really want you to take care of yourself. Promise me that you will take care of yourself and I will promise that I'll care for you."

"Ok. I promise that I'll look after myself and tell you if something is wrong."

"That's all I ask," Kurt said before leaning into kiss Blaine one final time. "Ready to head back?"

"Not quite yet," Blaine responded. "Let's stay for just a little bit longer and savor the moment."

Kurt chuckled. "Ok."


End file.
